


Apple and Salted Caramel

by PotterCrew



Series: Pottercrew's tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a sweetheart, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: He always knew what Harry needed.





	Apple and Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr prompts

**It does always work! I love this trope XD I went a bit different than I was originally going to write or this just because I was in a fluffy but not fluffy mood. I hope you don’t mind. Thank you for the prompt!! xx**

Sighing, Harry leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was getting far too old for this shit. His mind drifted to the Friday special apple and salted caramel muffins downstairs in the canteen that he would not be getting for lunch today if this meeting was any indication. **  
**

The two arguing occupants in the room were oblivious to his mood, which Harry guessed complimented their junior auror status. Any of his more experienced aurors would know what his silence meant.

“Why exactly are you two in my office?” His voice cut across both of theirs and they fell silent as if they forgot he was in the room with them. Bloody juniors, he remembered when seeing the new recruits made him happy, how he scoffed at his youthful enthusiasm now.

“Well sir,” Johnson said, his volume much quieter than it was not seconds ago. “Captain Smith sent us here”

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch “I know that Johnson otherwise you wouldn’t be in my office, but as it seems this is the third time you both have been in here since you started. I honestly don’t give a fuck about how you think the other fucked up. I’m giving you different partners, Miles, move to auror Wells’ office, Johnson stay in your own, you’re getting partnered with Stevens”

The two looked at each other before looking back at Harry. “You’re splitting us up?” Miles asked dumbstruck.

“What else would you have me do? All the two of you have done since training is argue and blame the other for any mishaps that happen and even when nothing goes wrong the two of you are at each other’s throats. I won’t have this type of behaviour affecting the performance of this department”

“But” Johnson spluttered in indignation “Westwood and Ashington argue all the time and they haven’t been split”

“Westwood and Ashington are seasoned aurors who know how to put aside their feelings for each other in the field and act accordingly, you two are not and do not” Harry snapped. “Smith and I have agreed to separate you with the others, now auror Miles, go move into auror Wells’ office and Johnson go await Stevens in your own. Do not make me repeat myself” Harry added when neither made a move to leave. “You are dismissed”

“Yes sir, thank you sir” Both mumbled as they left his office.

Harry looked at the clock on his desk and scowled, it was halfway through his lunch hour, which meant all of the muffins would have been taken. He pulled the stack of case files towards him, wincing at the amount, there was no point in going down now and anyway, Kempson would have his arse if he found his office empty and his desk covered in unapproved cases.

It was sometime later when the knock sounded at his door, the same sound as it always was, a gentle tap, pause, then another.

“Come in” Harry called, his mood lightening significantly but he didn’t move the scowl off his face, it wouldn’t do to have his guest know how that.

Unspeakable Malfoy had enough of an ego already, it wouldn’t do to add to that.

“My, doesn’t someone look grumpy today?” Malfoy said, slipping into the chair opposite Harry’s on the other side of his desk. His black robes looked far too tight for ministry regulation and Harry could do nothing but stare into those grey eyes.

“Tell me why you didn’t hex me back into my senses when I took this job Malfoy?” Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.

Malfoy’s lips grew into a smirk “Oh trust me, Potter, I wanted to, but then I thought about the many different ways you could have me over the very large and safe desk you would be getting and it changed my mind”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile from forming. He knew Malfoy preferred him behind this ‘safe’ desk as he put it, rather than in the field. The pay hadn’t been anything to turn one’s nose up at either especially back then, Malfoy’s earnings as an unspeakable much more than Harry’s merge earnings as an auror.

“So, what has the head auror in his grump today?”

“Johnson and Miles made me miss the muffins” He pouted, knowing the other man couldn’t resist him when he did, as he always mumbling something about cute aggression whenever he did it. True to form Malfoy stood from his seat and slid himself between Harry and his desk, standing between Harry’s knees.

“How cruel of them” He murmured, sliding his hands into Harry’s hair. Harry just hummed in response, closing his eyes as long warm fingers carded through his hair.

It was times like this that Harry was grateful that he and Malfoy worked in the same building. Yes that building happened to be rather huge and they worked on either side, but it still meant they could drop in on each other most of the time. Not that they didn’t see each other at home of course, but with the hours they both worked it was lucky if they had dinner together one night in the week.  

“I’ve got an assignment up in Cardiff this weekend,” Malfoy said, sitting on the edge of Harry’s desk and pulling Harry’s chair forwards. Harry slid his hands up Malfoy’s legs before putting his head in his lap, Malfoy still stroking his hair.

“All weekend?” Harry asked

“Yes, but it’s a simple one so I should be back before dinner Sunday”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning”

Harry stood, sliding his hands up Malfoy’s thighs to grip his waist and Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “How early?”

“Four” 

“Jesus” Harry brushed his lips up the side of Malfoy’s throat, taking in the smell of him. “That doesn’t leave us a lot of time tonight” 

“No it doesn’t, you know I need my sleep Potter” Anything under six hours and Malfoy turned into the human equivalent of a howler.

“I better make sure I finish all my work then” Harry pulled back enough to look at his lover. Malfoy was smiling in that small way which had Harry want to tackle him to the floor and wrap himself around him. 

“I suppose I better leave then,” He said, pushing Harry away and sliding down onto his feet. He didn’t move. 

Harry pulled him forwards and pressed his lips to Malfoy’s relishing in the way Malfoy deepened it, sliding his tongue across Harry’s bottom the way he knew drove Harry mad. 

A beeping from Malfoy’s thigh had them pulling apart “I’ve got to go” Malfoy mumbled and Harry nodded before giving him a kiss on his nose. 

Harry sat back down as Malfoy headed to the door “Five tonight Potter, or I won’t be happy” Were his parting words and Harry smiled pulling himself back to his desk. 

There sat atop his large case file stack, was a salted caramel apple muffin. 

Harry really did love his boyfriend. 


End file.
